dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hank Jeroem
)|place_of_birth = Chotasi, East El Kadsre|nationality = El Kadsreian-American|residence = , , El Kadsre City, El Kadsre|years_active = 1978-present}}Hank Duncan Jeroem (born May 4, 1959) is a El Kadsreian-American actor, producer and voice actor. He is best known for playing Mick Kendal/Pohatu in the Technic Heroes franchise. He is also known for his theater work and has voiced characters in cartoons and English dubs of Japanese anime in both El Kadsre and the , with his most notable role in Gotaku dubs being , a frequent antagonist in the Ultraman franchise. In addition, he has also worked as an ADR director on some dubs. Bio Jeroem was born in Chotasi to American parents. His father was born in and his grandfather had immigrated from to Omaha as a child. After graduation from Miku Kayos College in North Comoeys City, he initially found employment as a undercover police officer for the North Comoeys Police Agency before becoming an actor, starting out with the North Comoeys Players before becoming a television & film actor. During the mid-1980s, Hank moonlighted as a film critic under the pen name of "William Ruiz". In 1992, Hank moved to , to be closer to his aging parents. He made his theater debut in the production of , playing Brick. Personal Life Hank lives in , , and also has a home in El Kadsre City, El Kadsre; splitting his time between the two cities. He is a dual citizen of the and El Kadsre. Hank has toured with theater productions in the , and , and has been an artist-in-residence at since 2005. One of the recording booths at the main facility of Boston City Sound Studios is named "Hank's Bay" after him, since he has commonly recorded his dialogues for characters from it. Hank is a known proponent of forensic science, and at one point suggested the usage of the technique in solving the Amber Hagerman murder case. In 2018, he announced plans to petition for the restoration of the original set at the "because any Desperate Housewives fans that still exist can honestly go screw themselves." Filmography Film * Quest for the Masks (1981, Mick Kendal/Pohatu) * Quest for the Masks 2 (1982, Mick Kendal/Pohatu) * Quest for the Masks III: Mask of Light (1983, Mick Kendal/Pohatu, Darren Lange) * Bionicle VI: Island of Doom (1986, Mick Kendal/Pohatu) * Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness (1987, Mick Kendal/Pohatu) * Bionicle VIII: The Final Battle (1988, Mick Kendal/Pohatu) Videofilms Animated projects in which he also participated as a voice director are marked appropriately. * Blazing Dragons: Camelhot Under Seige... Kinda (2005, Sir Blaze) Television Animated projects in which he also participated as a voice/ADR director are marked appropriately. * The Get Along Gang (1997-1998, Additional Voices) (Voice Director) * Filthy Rich & Catflap (1998-1999, Thomas "Filthy" Flanders) * Eckhart (2000-2002, Himself in educational segments on PBS Kids broadcasts) * Redwall: Tales of the Brave (2005-2006, Gulo the Savage and Squirrelking Araltum (Season 1); TBA (Season 2); Additional Voices) * Countryballs: The Animated Series (2016-present, Jaftslandball) * Dedrick's (2018-present, Leonard Dedrick) Anime/Tokusatsu Dubbing Dubs in which he also participated as the ADR director are marked appropriately. * Saint Seiya (1986-1989 (Gotaku dub), Additional Voices) (ADR Director) * I Can't Understand What My Husband Is Saying (2014-2015, Hajime) * Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold (2015, Additional Voices) (ADR Director) * Ultraman Geed (2017, Ultraman Belial) * Ultraman R/B (2018, Chereza) (ADR Director) Category:Hank Jeroem Category:People Category:1959 Category:1959 births Category:Taurus-zodiac people Category:Fictional Taurus-zodiac people Category:Fictional actors Category:Actors Category:Fictional voice actors Category:Voice actors Category:Fictional producers Category:Producers Category:Fictional voice directors Category:Voice Directors Category:El Kadsre Category:United States